dekfandomcom-20200223-history
Classes
For purposes of the DEK RP, here are a few of the positions that one could consider for their character. Non-Magic Classes, Regular Assets Trooper Troopers are the base line units of most militaries around the world. They fall under the Army Branches of those militaries. Ground based, typically given Combat Armor and an assault rifle, they are highly adept for mid-ranged to long-ranged engagements. Marine Marines are great for aquatic and amphibious engagements, they fall under the Navy Branches of most navies around the world. Equipped with Combat Armor, Assault Rifles and SMGs, they can be adapted to most engagements, and typically seen on ships. Tanker Tankers, or Tank Drivers are those specially trained to drive the Type-1 and Type-2 Tanks. They are feared by most every infantryman for their heavy hulks of metal. However, their personal equipment tends to be lacking. Issued BDUs, Helmets, and SMGs and Hang-guns, they are only effective when driving their war machines. Their tanks are great Ground based units however. Pilot Ever wanted to fly with the birds at super sonic speeds through the clouds while long range missiles tried to turn you into cosmic dust? Yeah? Then you’ll want to be a pilot. Pilots can fly any manner of aircraft. Jet fighters, LRBs (Long Range Bombers), helicopters, and even space craft if the blue skies don’t fit you. However, pilots aren’t equipped with much on their own. Survival kits, and side-arms are about the most you get outside of your Flight suit. So best you not get shot down. But I bet you love those Gs on you though. Technician Fighting too much of a hassle for you, but you want to help in some way? Well be a technician. Found typically behind allied lines, you are the logistical life blood of an army. Your contributions may not make the paper of heroism, but if it wasn’t for unsung heroes like you, then those blokes on the front lines wouldn’t be able to keep going. Equipped with SMGs and Side-Arms, you’re not going to be killing much, but you’re certainly not to be trifled with. But probably best to stick the steering wheel of a convoy truck. Operative Operatives are those bearded blokes you hear in those niche clicks. They’re gun toting, and hearty people. They’re too loud to be Spec Ops, but too good to be a Trooper. You’d think they were Marines if they wore less advanced equipment. They are the ones who charge ahead of an army, knocking out what they can before the main force steam rolls in. Equipped with Advanced Combat Armors, Assault Rifles, and SMGs, as well as explosives up the ass, Operatives are a force to fear. Spec Ops Frontlines not your strong suit? You wanna be behind those enemy lines just tearing things up, yeah? Well you might want to join one of the many Special Forces units around the world. Special Forces are typically equipped with the best and brightest of equipment, issued Advanced Combat Armors, Assault Rifles, Side-Arms, and Sniper Rifles, they tend to be the threats unseen. They say wars are won by an army of men. Well be that one dude who proves that statement wrong. Or not. Spy So, combat is a bit too much for you, and being a technician is too quiet and uninteresting. But you still want to contribute in some way. How good can you wear a mustache? Decently enough? Good, there’s a ball going on in that city, and some big shot needs to die, or you could just get info. Her is a pistol if you get in a bad spot. Oh, and wear something nice, so long as its black. And for the love of all that is holy, don’t get caught. We can’t get you out. Good luck! Magic Classes, Casters Magician Magicians, Magi, or Battle Mages, or just Mages, are those scholars and spell dealers who use the Elemental parts of Dark Magic. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and no you are not the avatar. You may find yourself on the battlefield if you aren’t smart enough to be a scholar at a university, but you might want to be on the front lines. Your magics can do damage, but be careful not to use too much magic, or you might find yourself exhausted. Good luck! Warlock So elemental powers are too boring, but you’re not cruel like a necromancers. I mean, you can still be evil, but just not like… You know, inhumane. Typically, Warlocks sacrifice one of their elemental powers to raise the dead. But don’t think that the dead will just bow to you. Because when you raise someone from the dead, well, they’re still sentient! Congrats! You just resurrected some dude who you may or may not have known before! You’re a life saver! Good job! Necromancer If the Warlock is the humane of the two, then the Necromancer is the cruel cousin to the Magician. Just like with the Warlocks, the Necromancer must sacrifice one of their elemental powers to raise the dead. But look! Your undead are mindless zombies! Oh, that’s because you fried their brain. Good job! Now go be the boogie man of small villages!